


Percy Jackson/The Heroes of Olympus Oneshots

by splashfreedemigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashfreedemigod/pseuds/splashfreedemigod
Summary: So... I haven't written a lot of fanfiction in my life but I really like writing and I have been in the PJO/HOO fandom for the longest time and I recently had so many ideas brimming in my brain box for one-shots and because I DEFINITELY need another way to procrastinate (HA yeah right) I'm gonna try writing one-shots and AU's in this little book :P.
Kudos: 4





	Percy Jackson/The Heroes of Olympus Oneshots

Annabeth was sat over her desk in her small dorm room in New Rome, furiously typing away at Daedalus' Laptop with nothing on her desk except for the notes containing her research for the paper she was currently working on and a lamp. Her desk faced the one bare wall in her room that didn't have any photos or sketches. Normally this type of environment would allow her ADHD mind to focus and efficiently finish the task at hand. However, Annabeth actually felt rather distracted and almost annoyed because...

*crumple* *doink*

She was currently being pelted with scrunched up paper balls...

*crumple* *doink*

By her dear...

*crumple* *doink*

...Boyfriend...

*crumple* *doink*

"PERCY!!!" Annabeth shouted with frustration, whipping her head around to face Percy who lay stomach-down on her bed, his laptop and notes scattered around and yet another scrunched up piece of paper in hand, his face trying (and failing) to mask a cheeky grin. 

"Yes, Wise Girl?"

"Don't 'Wise Girl' me Seaweed Brain." Annabeth retorted, throwing one of his paper balls back at his head which he dodged laughing. "You told me you wanted to study in here because you concentrate better around me." She threw another paper ball at his face, which nailed him on the face this time making him let out a small "oof"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Does it LOOK like you're studying well?" 

Percy pushed himself up from the bed and walked over to her desk, a sly grin gracing his face. "Well, I lied. I DEFINITELY don't concentrate around you" He stopped right in front of her chair and in one swift movement, placed both hands on the armrests of her chair and spun it around so her annoyed face was right in front of his, their noses almost touching. 

Despite her frustration, Annabeth felt her heart pound and her frown slowly melt away. _Dam, after all this time he still has this effect on me_ she thought. 

Percy smirked and said in a low voice "Besides, I can think of a few things I'd rather do than finish that paper."

Before Annabeth could even process his words, Percy smoothly closed the gap and connected his lips with hers. Her eyes widened for a split second before she closed them and responded, placing her hands on his face. They kissed, electricity pulsing through their veins until before they broke apart and pressed their foreheads together. 

Percy gave a satisfied hum. "Now." He placed a thumb on her chin and tilted her face upward to face him. "That was definitely way more fun than writing my paper." 

Annabeth laughed at the goofy, mushy look on Percy's face and flushed. She whacked Percy lightly on the chest and said "Yes it was Seaweed Brain. But we both have work we need to do. This paper is due tomorrow and I still have a bit left to finish. 

Percy groaned, turned around and flopped face-first back on to Annabeth's bed. Through the blankets, he mumbled "I didn't think college was gonna be THIS much work" 

Annabeth sighed, got up and sat next to him on the bed. "Doesn't it make it better that you get to study marine biology. I mean - its something you love, right?"

Percy sat up, his jet black hair sticking up all over the place and a pout on his face that made Annabeth suppress a grin when she saw how cute he looked. 

"Yeah. It's great that I get to study something I love and to spend so much time with the girl I love." - this made Annabeth grin for real this time - "But it doesn't change the fact that its still school. And I'm not gonna lie and say that I haven't had doubts about doing this because I definitely have. Because, no matter what I do, I'm still ADHD and have dyslexia and I'm stuck in school, with tonnes of reading, writing and academic work."

Annabeth placed her hand on his back. "Look. I know college is hard." She started tracing soothing circles on his back with her hand. "It definitely hasn't been easy for me either. Even though I absolutely love architecture, it's still seemingly endless hours of studying and reading. That's why I set up my studying area like this. Also, to make actually starting the task a little easier, I write little rewards or treats for myself."

At the word, 'treats' Percy's ears perked up and he lifted his head "Treats?"

She grinned, "Yeah. If I complete the goal I had set for myself, like finishing that new design, writing the body for that essay or doing an hour of studying, I assign little rewards for myself to motivate me to finish. Like allowing myself to have a snack, text or even hang out with my awesome boyfriend." She said nuzzling his cheek. 

Percy finally chuckled, the noise that made Annabeth flush at his cuteness. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"Of course. I'm a child of the wisdom goddess. I happen to know my awesomeness very well"

Percy tsked and rolled his eyes. "Alright then." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, sat up and started gathering his things. 

Annabeth stared curiously. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm to focus on studying. Gonna set a goal to finish my research for that paper and give myself a reward."

Annabeth grinned proudly "Good for you. What's your reward gonna be?"

Percy smirked, "Taking my beautiful girlfriend out on a date to that new restaurant in New Rome, so wear that grey dress I love and I'll be back here in 3 hours."

"Don't tell me what to do Seaweed Brain" Annabeth retorted with a blush. "And for 3 hours? Do you really think you can focus for that long?"

Percy brushed her nose with a light butterfly kiss. "With you in mind, I definitely think so."

Annabeth blushed even redder, "Okay Seaweed Brain. Go do your work now." she said giving his chest a light push. 

Percy grinned a boyish smile. "Alright. _Wise girl._ " He then left her dorm, shutting the door behind him. 

Annabeth shook her head, smiling, she turned back to her desk, stared at her laptop and drawings and thought

_“Schitz. What was I doing again?”_


End file.
